


Fallen Star

by IntrovertedAcademician



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedAcademician/pseuds/IntrovertedAcademician
Summary: I could post more chapters of this story si if you are interested, let me know in the comments.Also, excuse my English. It is not my first language.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fallen Star

Cold. Still. In control. These were three words that describes Stella for the first sight. Her blond locks neatly lying on her shoulders, her blue eyes shiningly staring to nowhere and everywhere, her black skirt perfectly hugging her hips and flowing down nearly to her knees, her white silk blouse well-ironed without one crease. That all defined her. How people looked at her, what they thought about her. That was how she wanted to be seen. Perfect for the first sight but full of sadness and imperfection from the inside.   
She breathed in and out. Her lungs almost hurt from deep exhale. She once again looked around her. Everything was perfectly still. As no one lived here for ages. But she knew it wasn’t true. She knocked on the door three times and hoped it sounded confidently enough. Because that was what this place expected from her. To be confident. She stared at the old-fashioned door with the name emblem of Davidson Academy on it. She didn’t want to be there. She hoped, she prayed that no one will open the door and she would be free to come back to London as soon as possible. But unfortunately, that didn’t happen. Doors opened with a cracking and professional-looking woman in her forties came out. “Can I help you?” she stared at Stella confused.  
“I am Stella Gibson, new resident, I believe,” she said hesitantly.  
“Of course, Stella Gibson, the new one this year. Sorry, most of the new residents were checked in the previous week. So, come on in, darling, we will check you in,” women said.   
Stella just nodded and breathed out. It wasn’t the worst start. At least they had her in the check-in list. Academic year haven’t started yet but it looked like everyone was already settled in. Everybody besides her.  
“So, let me see. There you are, Stella Gibson,” the woman mumbled as she was going threw the papers attempting to find the right one.   
Stella looked around her once again. If outside of the building was old-fashioned, inside was nothing to compare to that. Everything looked so old, luxury, pretentious and like from another century. It was strange to her to think that before an hour she checked out at the airport in Belfast. And now she was there. Somewhere in the woods in an old fashioned boarding school far away of civilisation. But that was what her father wanted for her. And she trusted him. He was the only person in the world she trusted. And he was gone now. Completely. Forever. So, she was there. And believed that it would be good for her. Because it was what he believed in.  
“You are the lucky one, young lady. You have a single room. So, I will show you where your room is. And we will find someone to help you with your suitcase. David, oh David come here,” she pointed on a guy in oxford shirt. He was tall and strong. His hair was slightly wet and he smelled of chlorine. Spot bag hanging on his right shoulder.   
“Yes, miss Richards,” he answered and smiled politely.  
“David, this is our new student, Stella Gibson. I would like you to help us with her suitcase as I will show her new room.  
“Of course. Welcome here, Stella,” he smiled at her. His voice was smooth and raspy at the same time. He rolled her name on this tongue with bad hiding British accent. She liked it. Maybe because it was something wat thrilled her on men, maybe because she has one herself. She stared at him. Eyes wide and just slightly nodded. Walking behind miss Richards to the third floor of a building.  
“So, we are here. This is your room. Everything is there. If you would like to ask something don’t be shy and ask me on an information desk or visit one of our staff members. I believe that they would be happy to help you,” she said officially and handed her keys.   
“Thank you, Miss Richards, I appreciate it,” she said politely and look at the woman walking down the stairs once again.  
“So, you are the lucky one. First-year and your room,” mumbled David as he placed her bags into her room.  
“I guess,” she answered, observing him quietly.  
“So, we see each other on a campus, I guess,” he said.  
“Yes,” she admitted, her heels clicking sharply on a wooden floor. But she didn’t mind. She was used to it.  
“So, see you later,” he added awkwardly and left her finally alone in her room.

Door made cracking noise as she closed them. She came to the window and looked out of it. Observing back yard full of resting students enjoying the last sunny days before starting the new school year. There was no regulation of clothing in a campus but everyone seemed to follow some unwritten rules about wearing elegant and expensive-looking clothes. She breathed in and out again. She brushed her left wrist slightly so she relieved some pain from her new but already stitching cuts. It calmed her anxiety down in the weirdest way. She left the rest of the room unnoticed and she laid on her bed. Fully clothed, without removing her shoes. So, she was there. Left alone. Without anyone who would care about her. Without friends or enemies. Just alone. So, she laid there. Paralysed. Just clenching her wrist again and again. Trying to forget. Trying to find quiet and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I could post more chapters of this story si if you are interested, let me know in the comments.  
> Also, excuse my English. It is not my first language.


End file.
